


and get wise

by Pomfry



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Imprisonment, Inspired by Music, Kuro is very angry at Tsubaki, M/M, Mahiru is kidnapped, Mahiru is very tired let him sleep, Relationship could be taken as platonic or romantic, and honestly I don't blame him, destroying buildings - the kuro way, which is why i tagged both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: ”Hi,” he says into Kuro’s chest as his arms come up to wrap around him in a hug. “I missed you.”“Missed you too,” Kuro replies, touching a hand to the back of his head. “Such a troublesome eve.”





	and get wise

**Author's Note:**

> I was innocently scolling through my youtube feed and a mlp song came up - open up your eyes. and. it's actually a good song. i like it a lot.
> 
> i listened to it while writing this.
> 
> thanks for listening to me rant and write a portion months ago, discord server friends! you all suffer through my servamp rants enough, haha.

The last thing Mahiru remembers before he woke up here is Kuro screaming his name. They'd been fighting, battling, and Mahiru had stumbled. He'd been tired, exhausted, and Kuro hadn't been fast enough to catch him before Tsubaki’s subclass had.

He'd fallen right into their enemy's hands, and he only has himself to blame.

The door opens, fabric wisps around ankles, and Mahiru raises his eyes to see Tsubaki.

“Hello,” he says wearily. He's just so tired. He's not exactly in a position to get comfortable, legs shackled together and chains around his wrists as they are, so he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep.

Tsubaki snorts delicately. “How boring.”

“Sorry, I haven't been able to come with more interesting stuff,” Mahiru replies dryly. “It's just that I've been stuck here for a while with nothing to do."

Tsubaki laughs - wild and hysterical before it dies in his throat. “I'll have Belkia bring in some games for you.”

Mahiru sighs, shoulders slumping. “Whatever.”

Tsubaki stares at him, then rocks back on his heels, looking at him oddly. “Do you still have that dream?”

Mahiru has many dreams. He wants to know Kuro’s past better, understand him more completely. He wants Sakuya to come home, to stop feeling so guilty. He wants C3 to stop hating vampires so much, to look around and see that things aren’t all that bad.

He doesn’t think that’s what Tsubaki means.

“Yes,” he says firmly, head still lowered. “I do want vampires and humans to live in peace.” Tsubaki laughs, once, the leans down, placing a finger underneath his chin.

"Come now, little one," Tsubaki says with a kind, mocking smile on his lips as he tips Mahiru's face up. "Open up your eyes."   
  
Mahiru glares at him, dried blood on his temple and knee  _ aching.  _ His arms are chained behind him, shoulders twisted to the point of pain, and Kuro is within the distance limit but he's not able to come save him. And how Mahiru  _ burns _ to think that he needs saved, but it's the truth. He isn't able to summon his lead and he can't walk. Tsubaki is in front of him, crouched on the cold stone floor with a manic glint in his eyes, and Mahiru feels sick to his stomach.   
  
"Give up your sweet fantasy land," Tsubaki tells him, "and see the world from where I stand." He presses down on Mahiru's knee and Mahiru bends down with a gasp, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. "Open up your eyes."   
  
"The world isn't as bad as you think it is," Mahiru bites out, tears springing to his eyes. His ribs hurt, hurt like fire, hurt like his lungs when he stays underwater for too long, and Tsubaki's face goes cold as he presses the hilt of his katana in his chest. This time he  _ does _ scream, high and pained, and Tsubaki dips a finger in the blood that drips from a cut on his arm and licks it.   
  
"Oh, but it is," he says, calm as he's ever been while Mahiru's been in this cell. "It truly is."   
  
Mahiru thinks of Kuro, smiling as he sees his eve laughing. He thinks of Misono going red, of Lily with his subclasses, of Hugh with Tetsu, of Licht and Hyde and their fondness hidden by disdain. He thinks of his friends, each shining and glowing, and spits in Tsubaki's face.   
  
Tsubaki doesn't react. He only stands, his eyes icy, and leaves. His shoes clack on the floor and echo long after he's gone. Mahiru slumps against the wall, hanging his head and nearly sobbing with relief. He's alone again, for who knows how long. He isn't able to tell time here. There's no windows, no sun. He measures it by the meals he gets, but they are few and far in between.

He hopes, with a faint, twisted feeling in his chest, that someone will come. He hopes, through the pain and the loneliness, that Kuro will sweep in, red eyes and anger disguised by tiredness, and pick him up, tuck him against his chest and take him home.   
  
Nobody comes, although he  _ knows _ Kuro is fighting, is trying to come get him. He knows that soon this terrible isolation will end, knows that he will be home and pulled close against Kuro's chest, safe and sound.   
  
He knows this. But he also thinks that he will be hurt again before that happens, and he  _ dreads _ that, dreads the pain that will inevitably come. He doesn't want more injuries, more hurt. He only wants to go home, only want the calm and usual problems. He doesn't  _ want _ this.   
  
But he knows, with the slow, sinking certainty that he's had since his mom died, that what he wants doesn't matter, not anymore, not to  _ Tsubaki. _ Tsubaki doesn't care about what he wants. Tsubaki only wants to  _ break _ Kuro, only wants to see him fall to pieces, only wants to see him scream and shatter into a million shards. Tsubaki doesn't care, and that, perhaps, is the most terrifying thing of them all. He knows that Kuro can feel what is happening and he  _ doesn't care. _ It's more frightening than the idea of Higan coming back, more frightening than Kuro never coming.   
  
Tsubaki doesn't care about them. He only cares about his subclass and his deep seeded desire to see Kuro broken. He only cares about that. Not Mahiru, not the other servamps. And that is far, far more terrifying. Mahiru can't imagine not caring. He can't imagine wanting to see someone so hurt that they crack.   
  
Tsubaki is more terrifying than anything Mahiru has ever encountered, even Touma, because he cares. He just doesn’t care enough. He wants to escape, to fight, and yet -   
  
And yet, as he sits here, aching from head to toe, he closes his eyes and waits for Tsubaki's return.

 

\--

 

Kuro is damn near the point of tearing his hair out. Mahiru is  _ gone,  _ vanished, taken before his very eyes, and it’s been  _ weeks.  _ Kuro is desperate for any indication that Mahiru is okay beyond the general feeling he gets from him, desperate for any clue of where his eve is so he can get him back. Home is empty without him, the world is dim. He gets phantom pain sometimes, and he clings to that, clings to it with a ferocity that slightly scares him. 

He just wants his eve back. He just wants the boy with sunshine for a smile back. Is that so much to ask?

Apparently so, he thinks as he leans against the wall. The others are arguing, yelling over one another as they try to figure out where Mahiru is. Kuro is getting sick of it.

“We know that he’s in the distance limit,” Misono argues heatedly. “That’s a very limited range - we should be able to find him soon if we go through this systematically.”

Mikuni frowns, shakes his head. “They could be moving him around in tandem with Kuro.”

“But Kuro hasn’t moved from this location for weeks!” Misono explodes, throwing his hands into the air. The crisis and disappearance of Mahiru has drawn them together like nothing else could, and Kuro is  _ done _ with it.

He pushes himself off the wall, drawing everyone’s attention as he slinks off into the hallways of the manor. He has a eve to find and he’s had enough of their arguing. He opens the door to the room that has Mahiru’s things - they were staying here for the week, the day Mahiru was captured, and he has to stangle the anger that rises - and turns into a small cat. He buries his nose in Mahiru’s jacket, taking in the scent. He may not be a wolf like his sister, but he has a good nose.

He’ll be able to find his eve. And when he does -

He’ll destroy wherever he is. That he promises, he thinks viciously, and follows the scent - sunshine and wild flowers and dirt - out of the house, into the street, and into the alley where they fought.

He smiles. His eve’s scent is still strong, filled with determination and fear, but there. It will be easy to find him.

_ Hang on, Mahiru, _ he says in his mind to the moon.  _ I’m coming. _

 

\--

 

Mahiru first becomes aware that the base is under attack when the very walls around him shake. He wakes up instantly, eyes darting all around. He never did figure out where he is, but he knows the layout, maybe. It seems pretty standard, and after weeks of navigating C3, it would be pretty simple.

Another shake, a roar, and Mahiru pulls against the chain, shouting at the top of his lungs because  _ he knows that roar - _

The ceiling trembles, then cracks as more pressure is put on it before it crumbles and a man drops down into it.

Trailing ends of a blue jacket float down to the floor, and Mahiru laughs, almost starting to cry. “Kuro!” he says, voice hoarse, and Kuro faces him immediately, eyes widening at the steel around him. “Kuro, get me out of here.”

He doesn’t want to be here anymore. He doesn’t want these chains, doesn’t want to be trapped. He wants to go home, wants to curl up next to Kuro and just sleep without being worried about waking up to cell doors. He wants to go home.

Kuro’s eyes narrow in anger, and in three quick strides he’s tearing the metal apart gritting his teeth at the screech it makes. Mahiru collapses into his arms, closing his eyes tiredly. He’s gotten very little sleep within these last days, and he’s ready to pass out. ”Hi,” he says into Kuro’s chest as his arms come up to wrap around him in a hug. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Kuro replies, touching a hand to the back of his head. “Such a troublesome eve.”

Mahiru laughs roughly. “Not my fault this time,” he says, and coughs, nearly crumbling to his knees.

Kuro catches him, picks him up with an arm under his leg and the other behind his back. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs, squinting at the hole in the ceiling. “We’ll be going home soon, okay?” 

Mahiru hums, eyes drifting shut, and he falls asleep just as Kuro grunts, leaping upwards.

(He wakes up in his own bed with Kuro curled around him, his friends sleeping on the floor, and smiles contently.

_ Just try and take me now,  _ he thinks with a grin that’s all teeth.  _ Try it.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
